Kenshin's Little Trip To Kyoto
by sessha 81
Summary: The gang plans to throw a huge party to celebrate the new peace. Kenshin voulenteers to go to Kyoto to invite everyone there. On the train there he meets a mysterious girl.Not for Tomoe luvers!Please review!
1. The train ride

Kenshin's Little Trip  
  
By: Sessha 81  
  
Hey peoples! Here's another fanfic made by yours truly. Also please tell me if I spelled some things wrong because I'm bad at spelling japanese words, gomen comosai. (like that) Kay not mine leave me alone now and go away! ????????????????-?????-???????++??????++??????++  
  
It was 5 weeks since Shishio's (A/N: Please tell me if I spelled his name right) death. The gang is having a big party at the Akabeko (A/N: Tell me if I spelled this right) Kenshin & Kaoru were walking down the road from the Akabeko. They were talking about the plans for the party.  
  
Kenshin: We should bring some of our own food.  
  
Kaoru: Oro? Why Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Have you seen Sanosuke & Yahiko eat? They eat like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Kaoru: Oh yeah. You're right Kenshin. (Whispers) You're so cute when you're like that Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: What did you say Ms. Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: (worried freaky face) Oh nothing Kenshin, nothing at all. Hehehe.hehe..(Sigh)  
-Kaoru's thoughts- How did that come out? What if he heard me? What would he say? What if he doesn't love me? Why am I talking to myself like some crazy insane person? Errr..I've got to stop talking to myself!  
-End-  
  
They soon got to the Kamiya Dojo. Their quiet little walk was suddenly interrupted by two very loud yells. The door suddenly bursts open revealing Yahiko & Sanosuke.  
  
Yahiko: Finally you're here! Feed US NOW! I'M HUNGRY!  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah Kaoru-chan I'm HUNGRY! FEED ME TOO! NOW!  
  
Kaoru: QUIET! YOU IDIOTS! (Breathing very deeply)  
  
Kenshin: (squeaky voice) hehe.. Ms.Kaoru please calm down.  
  
Kaoru: Oh..sorry Kenshin.  
  
They head inside for lunch. As usual Yahiko & Sanosuke are scarfing down the food. (A/N: Hey that's like me at parties! LOL!)  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin we should invite everyone from Kyoto. It'll be so much better!  
  
Yahiko: (food in his mouth) Yeah we should it'll be fun!  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah we'll have fun alright. Hmmm..doesn't Tsubame work there at the Akabeko? Hey Kenshin we might see Yahiko asking Tsubame out on a date.  
  
Yahiko: Be Quiet!  
  
Kenshin: That is true that it is. Hahahaha!  
  
Kaoru: Yeah hey Yahiko good lick asking her out! Hahahahaha!  
  
Everyone starts to laugh really loud except for Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: (steam coming out of his head & face turning really red) Shut Up!  
-later that afternoon-  
  
Kaoru: Okay who's going to Kyoto? Sanosuke: You're not making me go in the deathtrain!  
  
Yahiko: I'll go Kaoru!  
  
Kenshin: No Yahiko I'll leave for Kyoto Ms. Kaoru alone.  
  
Yahiko: Ohhh..you're no fun!  
  
Kaoru: Alright Kenshin I'll get the money Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru wals to her room to get the money for the train ride.  
  
Sanosuke: Kenshin if you're smart you'll walk to Kyoto. Those trains are dangerous! I mean how can something so heavy run on steam.  
  
Kaoru comes back.  
  
Kaoru: Are you still going on about you're stupid supersticions? You're hopeless! Here you go Kenshin.  
  
Yahiko: Sano's afraid of trains! HAHAHA!  
  
Sanosuke: Shut up midget!(bonks yahiko on the head stars start circling his head)  
  
Kaoru: Thank you Ms.Kaoru.  
-Later that night- Kenshin preparing to leave for Kyoto.  
  
Kaoru: Okay Kenshin have a nice trip!  
  
Kenshin: okay see you when I come back ms.Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin heads for the train and gets on it. Kenshin takes a seat. Soon a girl comes.  
  
Girl: Excuse me sir but can I take that seat next to you?  
  
Kenshin: Sure.  
  
Girl: Thank you sir-umm..  
  
Kenshin: Kenshin Himura.  
  
Girl: Oh Tahnk you Mr. Himura I'm Tomoe. Nice to meet you.  
  
Kenshin: Nice to meet you too Tomoe that it is.  
  
Tomoe: (yawn) I'm so sleep..y.. uh. ( falls on Kenshin's lap.  
  
Kenshin: uhhh.. Ms. Tomoe. oh boy.  
-in the morning at kyoto-  
  
The bright morning sun awoke Kaoru in her room.She slowly got up & put on a new futon.(A/N: Please tell if I'm using this word right oh.. also if you know some japanese words please tell me so I can improve my fics please.) Kaoru walked around the Kamiya dojo enjoying the quiet, peacful morning. It was soon disturbed by two very loud familiar voices.  
  
Yahiko: Kaoru! C'mon already! Make Breakfast I'm Hungry!  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah Kaoru-chan! Make food! Yahiko & Sanosuke: (chanting over & over) Food! Food! We want food! (pounding the floor with their hands)  
  
Kaoru: (moan) Ohhh. Errrr.. SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!!  
  
Yahiko & Sanosuke suddenly turn all mini-chibi sized & start crying.(A/N: oh thy're crying about being yelled at can't you imagine Yahiko & Sanosuke chibi? Well anyway on with the fic!)  
  
Sanosuke: But Kaoru-chan we're hungry.  
  
Kaoru: Fine eat fast----  
  
Yahiko & Sanosuke: Done already!  
  
The floor is all messy with rice & food.  
  
Kaoru: You Idiots you messed up the floor now you have to clean it!  
  
Yahiko: But Kaoru---  
  
Kaoru: (interruptes) You Will Clean up the mess & You Will set everything up while I go wait for Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru storms away to wait for Kenshin at the train station.  
-at the train- Misao: I can't believe we're going to Tokyo! Yeahhhh! We're gonna have soooo much fun! Don't you think so Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: ..  
  
Kenshin: It seems Aoshi is speechless that it is.  
  
Misao: Oh well did you're master come?  
  
Kenshin: Oh.. no.. he didn't want to come.  
  
Misao: Ohh that's too bad. (looks out the window) Hey! Look we're here! We're at Tokyo. (Everyone looks out the window except Aoshi.(A/N: Duhhh! So obivous! Okay why am I typing this anyway? Oh well.)  
  
Kenshin: Oh Ms. Misao? How do you know Ms. Tomoe?  
  
Misao: Oh we trained together.  
  
Kenshin: So you're saying that she's a part of the Oniwaban Group?  
  
Misao: Nothing pasts you huh Himura?  
  
Kenshin: heeheehee(.  
  
Well that's the first chapter! Please review! ((( LaZYboY12hrs(sessha 81)  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ............(snore loud) 


	2. The Party

The Party, & the unexpected guest.  
  
By: sessha 81  
  
Hiyo! Here's the second chapter of my fic! So umm.. you know what I'm gonna say so I'll just say it anyway for the people who don't know. Not mine get over it & go away! (redhead mode right now. Means angry mode.) Okay on with this fic! (((((hehehe! This bomb will self-destruct in 5 seconds.5.4.3.2.1 BOOM(! You may not see the bomb you lucky bastards (ooops my evil side is acting up quick on with the fic while I get my evil-begone spray)  
  
Previous chapter: The gang decide to celebrate the new peace by having a huge party. Kenshin voulenteers to go to Kyoto alone to get everyone to come to the party. On the way on the train Kenshin meets a girl named Tomoe. (A/N: Who is Tomoe anyway? Anyway I'm going to join thunder sister.(takes out a golf club) Who else wants in? Kenshin gets to Kyoto & invites everyone & blah blah blah. Kenshin soons finds out Tomoe is a member of the Oniwaban Group. (A/N: Whata shock! Now hold still Tomoe! Swings golf club while thunder sister swings her bat.  
  
- At the Akabeko -  
  
Yahiko & Sanosuke are on the floor unconscience. Tsubame walks towards the unconscience bodies.  
  
Tsubame: Little Yahiko.(poke).wake up. We still have a lot of work to do.  
  
Yahiko: Can't I wait 10 more minutes?  
  
Tsubame: No little Yahiko we need a lot of help! Miss Megumi isn't here yet so we need you & Mr.Sanosuke. (A/N: Can you imagine Sanosuke a Mister? Seroiusly can you?)  
  
Megumi walks into the Akabeko.  
  
Megumi: I'm here what can I do to help? (Looks at Yahiko & the unconscience Sanosuke on the floor) I see no wonder you called for my help.  
  
Yahiko: Hi Megumi. We can't wake Sano up can you?  
  
Megumi: That's easy watch. (clears her throat) WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!! (grabs Sano by the head (A/N: No not that head you lemon people) & slaps his head 20 times)  
  
Sanosuke: Hey what was that for? (rubbing his check which is red)  
  
Megumi: We have work to do you Lazy Bum!!  
  
Sanosuke: Ohhhh Mannnn!  
  
-Sano's thoughts-  
  
Megumi takes out a whip & starts to whip Sanosuke. Flames starts appearing in Megumi's eyes & around Sanosuke.  
  
Megumi: (in an evil overlord voice) Work Lazy Bum! WORK! HAHAHAHA..(continues maniacal laughing on big comfy throne made of skulls) (A/N: Wait how can a skull-made throne be comfy? Oh well.)  
  
Sanosuke is a couple yards down moving a humongous load of food. Sanosuke's thin because he hasn't eaten in weeks(actually hours because it's Sanosuke..right)  
  
-Sanosuke's thoughts end-  
  
Sanosuke: whoah gotta lay off ricecakes for awhile (shakes his head left to right really fast)  
  
-Back at the train station-  
  
Kenshin & the others arrive at the Tokyo train station. They get off the train.  
  
Misao: Wow! Tokyo's changed since the last time I visited.  
  
Misao looks around & sees crowds of people bustling through the city.  
  
Kenshin: Tokyo has grown in numbers of people that it is.  
  
Kaoru spots Kenshin & the others.  
  
Kaoru: Hey!! Kenshin! Over here you guys!  
  
Kenshin: huh? (spots Kaoru) Oh.. Hello ms.kaoru!  
  
Kaoru runs up to Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: Hey Kenshin, where's the others?  
  
Kenshin: Over there ms. Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru walks up to the others.  
  
Kaoru: Long time no see Misao!  
  
Misao: huh? (turns around) kaoru! I missed you guys!  
  
Kaoru: I missed you too Misao!  
  
Okina: Hello ms. Kaoru. (A/N: Does everyone call her that?)  
  
Kaoru: Hello Okina..oh Hello Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi:...  
  
Kaoru: (angry red face() Well aren't you gonna say something! Don't be rude!  
  
Aoshi:..  
  
Kaoru: Ohhh!! You're hopeless!  
  
Kenshin:..heh..heh..heh Ms.Kaoru.. Aoshi we should head to the Akabeko to get on with the celebration..  
  
Kaoru: oh..yes we should Kenshin let's go!  
  
They all leave the train station & head towards the Akabeko.  
  
-Meanwhile at the Akabeko-  
  
Sano & Yahiko are lying on the ground sensless. (A/N: Aren't they always sensless?)  
  
Megumi: Well we're finally done.  
  
Tsubame: Yay! We're finally done! The party will be great.  
  
Kenshin & the others walk in.  
  
Kenshin: Wow! You have really outdone yourself Ms.Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: Thanks Kenshin!  
  
Sanosuke: (staggers towards Kenshin) Kenshin Kaoru didn't do anything but pick you guys up she doesn't deserve any credit.  
  
Kaoru: (Smacks Sanosuke on the head) Be Quiet you stupid Baka!  
  
Okina: Let's start the celebration already! I'm starving!  
  
Misao: Yeah! I'm hungry!  
  
Kenshin: Oh, Yes we should start.  
  
Yahiko: Well I don't know about you guys but I'm eating Right Now! (Runs up to the food with a pair of chopsticks) The party has started!!  
  
Misao, Sanosuke, & Okina: (all together) Yeah! Let's eat(running towards the food following yahiko)  
  
Aoshi:. (walks very fast towards the food holding his stomach)  
  
Kenshin: It seems everyone charged towards the foos but us Ms.Kaoru. (no reply) Ms.kaoru?  
  
Kenshin looks and sees Kaoru pigging out with the rest. Aoshi eats calmly but fast.  
  
Kenshin: Oh my Kaoru seems to have been hungry that it is.  
  
Megumi: hello sir Ken.  
  
Kenshin: Hello Ms.Megumi.  
  
Megumi: (moves closer to Kenshin) Nice party eh Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Yes a fine party that it is.  
  
Megumi: (Holds Kenshin's hand) Would you like to seat next to me Sir Ken?  
  
Kenshin: Well..ummm.sure Ms. Megumi.  
  
Megumi: Great let's sit here. (Both sit down by a table)  
  
Kaoru looks arcross the room & sees Kenshin with Megumi & Megumi holding Kenshin close.  
  
Kaoru: Uhhh. that sneaky little fox!  
  
Heads towards Kenshin & Megumi.  
  
Kaoru: Hello Ms. Megumi (in an angry voice being held in)  
  
Megumi: Oh.. Hello Kaoru. Would you be a dear & get me a glass of water.  
  
Kaoru: (turning angry red() Sure thing Megumi. (takes a cold glass of water & pours water on Megumi head)  
  
Megumi: Why you little..(takes a glass of water & pours water over Kaoru)  
  
Kaoru & Megumi start to have a cat fight. Then Kaoru throws some rice balls at Megumi but misses & hits Yahiko. Yahiko throws one back but misses & hits Sanosuke. Soon a food fight happens. While Aoshi just sits there dodging the flying food. An hour pasts & they still have a food dight then 4 more hours. Soon the sun sets & night comes. Everybody is on the floor tired from throw food around. Except for Aoshi Megumi is buried under a pile rice balls & Kohaki. Sano is in the corner drunk. Kaoru is next to Kenshin very happy considering she buried Megumi under the food.  
  
Kaoru: That was the best time I ever had!  
  
Kenshin: Yes it was that is.  
  
Misao: That was the hardest battle I've ever had, if you know what mean! Hahaha! (looks at Aoshi)  
  
Okina: I think I broke one of my bones during that food fight.  
  
Everyone but Aoshi laughs really loud.  
  
Yahiko: That was really fun! At the same time I got full eating too!  
  
Misao: Yeah you ate the food the in mid-air too! Hahahahaha!  
  
Yahiko: Sanosuke ate more than me! He practically jumped across the room for the food!  
  
Everyone laughs except Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru: Oh I almost forgot you guys need to get back to Kyoto!  
  
A girl enters the Akabeko. The figure reveals Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe: Is this the Akakbeko?  
  
Tsubame: Yes, but I'm sorry this is a private party.  
  
Kenshin: Tsubame she's invited also, she is just late that it is.  
  
Tsubame: Oh..Okay..sorry Miss.  
  
Tomoe: It's all right.  
  
Misao: Better late then never I suppose.  
  
Tomoe: Sorry I'm late.  
  
Kaoru: It's all right Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe: Who are you?  
  
Kaoru: I'm one of Kenshin's closests friends(maybe be more than a friend)  
  
Tomoe: What was that Ms.Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: (in a worried freaky face) Oh no..nothing nothing at all.  
  
Kenshin: You can all stay with us for tonight.  
  
Misao & Okina: All right.  
  
Aoshi: .  
  
Kaoru: Okay let's head home.  
  
Megumi: After we help clean up this mess.  
  
Yahiko, Sano, Misao, & Okina: (all together) Oh no!!(moans)  
  
They help clean up the mess. Yahiko constatly looks at Tsubame (A/N: Awwwww. isn't that cute? Wait did I just say that? Shit! Ummm. go read the fic & forget you ever read this!)  
  
Kaoru: Okay now we can go home.  
  
Everyone(except Aoshi): YAY!!  
  
Everyone heads over to the Kamiya dojo.  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. Look for the third chapter, Heading Back to Kyoto. Please review! BYE!  
  
((((((((((( 


	3. The After Party, An Oniwaban's Death

The After party, The Death of an Oniwaban  
  
By: Sessha 81  
  
Disclaimer: Okay u guys know what im gonna say so leave me alone already!  
  
The gang head over to the Kamiya Dojo. Leaving Megumi under the pile of food. They soon get to the Dojo.  
  
Kaoru: Alright we're here everyone!  
  
Yahiko: To the Kitchen!!  
  
Everybody follows Yahiko to the kitchen, running over Kaoru & Kenshin pummeling them to the ground. Aoshi walks toward the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin: uhhhhhhh.Oww my head.  
  
Kaoru: Well Kenshin let's go with the others.  
  
Kenshin: yes we should.  
  
They head towards the kitchen finding everyone is eating the food already.  
  
Kaoru: Hey! Leave some for us!  
  
Kaoru lungs at Yahiko. They soon fight over the last piece of Kohaki.  
  
Kaoru: Let go Yahiko!!  
  
Yahiko: No.err. you let go.  
  
Soon Sanosuke takes the Kohaki & eats it.  
  
Yahiko: Hey! That was mine.  
  
Kaoru: No it was gonna be mine Yahiko!  
  
Yahiko: Yeah right!  
  
Everyone laughs again. Kenshin looks at Tomoe. Tomoe blushes.  
  
Kenshin: Ms. Tomoe why aren't having fun like the rest of us?  
  
Tomoe: Well Kenshin.. I just feel a little uncomfortable at the moment.  
  
Kenshin: Why Tomoe?  
  
Tomoe: Well I lost my family in the war. The Oniwaban group was really my only family.  
  
Kenshin: Well we're a family so you don't have to be uncomfortable that it is.  
  
Tomoe: Thank You Kenshin.  
  
(A/N: I hate this mushy stuff so I just put it there because in the show they say that so..yeah.)  
  
For the next hour they keep partying.  
  
Kenshin: Look it must be midnight already.  
  
Misao: Yeah it must be. Let's get some sleep.  
  
Kaoru: Yes we should. We'll have to share rooms. Okay Misao & Ms. Tomoe you guys can use my room. Kenshin Sanosuke & Yahiko you guys have to share rooms. While Okina & Aoshi will share the last room. Is that okay everyone?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
Kaoru: Okay. Now let's get some sleep everyone. Good night.  
  
Later that night Kenshin wanders away from his room & walks toward a tree & sits don by it & stares into the starlit night sky. A few minutes later Kenshin hears footsteps in the distance. He looks back & sees Tomoe walking toward him.  
  
Tomoe: good evening Kenshin did I disturb you?  
  
Kenshin: No not at all ms.Tomoe. By the way what are you doing up so late at night?  
  
Tomoe: I couldn't sleep very well. How about you shouldn't you be sleeping right now Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: I couldn't sleep either. So that's why I'm here just staring at the stars. (A/N: Just so you know this was my friend's idea he made me write this & the thing that's next with Tomoe & Kenshin so do not assume that I wrote that okay. It seems kinda gay so.yeah..On with the fic!)  
  
Tomoe: The stars are really bright tonight aren't they Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Yes they are Ms.Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe: In Kyoto the stars are not that bright, but here they are so bright.  
  
Tomoe sits down next to Kenshin. A few minutes later of staring at the stars Tomoe falls asleep on Kenshin's shoulders. Kenshin takes Tomoe & puts her in the room & heads back to sleep. Morning comes & wakes up Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Ahhh.Misao Ms.Tomoe wake up. It's morning.  
  
Misao: uh..(yawns)..Morning Kaoru.  
  
Tomoe: Morning Ms.Kaoru.  
  
The three of them head over to the kitchen to have breakfast. They meet up with everyone & eat their breakfast.  
  
Okina: Ms. Kaoru could you get some bread please.  
  
Kaoru: Sure I'll get some.  
  
Later they head to the train station.  
  
Kaoru: Okay does everyone have their train tickets?  
  
Everyone: yes  
  
Kaoru: Okay good let's get on the train.  
  
Everybody gets on the train & gets a seat. An hour later.  
  
Misao: Hey Okina is everything set at Kyoto?  
  
Okina: Yes I think. Oh Ms. Kaoru did you get the bread I asked you this morning?  
  
Kaoru: Yes but what's it for Okina?  
  
Okina: Oh nothing I was just very hungry! Hahaha!!  
  
Kaoru: (punches Okina on the head) Stupid old man!!  
  
The train suddenly stops & Kaoru is sent flying out of her seat & lands on Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru: Ow.(rubbing head) What's going on!  
  
Misao: (looking out the window) Hey the train is being robbed!  
  
Kaoru: Why would someone want to rob a train?  
  
Sanosuke: Because they have gold on board.  
  
Kenshin: Let's stop them Sanosuke!  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah!  
  
Misao: Not without me you're not!  
  
Kenshin: Fine alright.  
  
Misao: Are you coming Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: .They are not worth it.  
  
Misao: Oh.Okay then. Let's go you guys!  
  
Then they get off the train & start to beat up the people robbing the train. Kenshin slashes through a group of anonymous thugs. Sanosuke punches through a group of thugs on top of the train. Misao beats up the thugs by the river. Soon they are all on the ground unconscience except for the leader.  
  
Sanosuke: Only one left. I'll take care this one.  
  
Misao: No I want to beat the leader!  
  
Leader: Why don't you both try to defeat me.  
  
Sanosuke: Alright but remember.  
  
Misao: .You asked for it!  
  
Misao & Sanosuke at the same time jumped the leader but the leader knocked them back unconscience.  
  
Kenshin: I see you have some skill. (Unsheathes his sword & then jumps toward the leader)  
  
the leader dodges it & attacks Kenshin. Kenshin is knocked back. Kenshin gets back up does his special attack thing. (A/N: Can anyone tell his attack & that final attack he used on Shishio?) The leader is knocked back & his mask is broken revealing a familiar face.  
  
Kenshin: (gasp) Why have you have you robbed the train & attacked your own friends (A/N: & The villain of the day is.) Tomoe!!  
  
Tomoe: (laughs maniacly) So what Kenshin. I'll be rich & that's all that matters. HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Kenshin: I pity you Tomoe all you care about is money.  
  
Tomoe: You pity me hah! (runs towards Kenshin)  
  
Kenshin runs towards Tomoe. They both attack at the same time but Tomoe is knocked back to the ground & lands on a sword.  
  
Kenshin: Oh well. may her soul rest in peace. (Takes the body & puts it in the river)  
  
Kenshin takes Misao & Sanosuke to the train to have some rest. Soon the train heads towards Kyoto again.  
  
Thunder sister: YES YES YES!! Tomoe's dead!! Yay!  
  
BlueTiger234: Calm down. I said Calm down or Bonkotsu gets it! (Bonkotsu is hanging over a pool of hot boiling lava)  
  
Thunder sister: No!! Not again! You did that last week!  
  
BlueTiger234: So what?  
  
Sessha 81: This is better than pay-per view. Hahaha!!  
  
Thunder sister: shut up stupid sessha!  
  
Sessha: Okay fine.  
  
That's all for this chapter. Please exit the page in an orderly fashion thank you. 


End file.
